


You owe me

by Sadistic_Sword



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hate Sex, Have some... loving stuff, I – again – forgot to think about some kind of title, M/M, May or may not be (seen as) dubious consent, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, They're both in their last high school year btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistic_Sword/pseuds/Sadistic_Sword
Summary: This is porn. Rough porn.Or Ooshiba dominating the living shit out of Kimishita.





	You owe me

**Author's Note:**

> This was started a long time ago.  
> This was finished a minute ago.  
> Apologies. 
> 
> (I've been meaning to get a grip of my life, hence my... very active active-ness, and _all I can fucking do is write some hate porn_. My, my, what a mess.)
> 
> I'm on mobile by the way, so while I've reviewed it, it may not be my best try. Feel free to point out any mistake. 
> 
> Hope you can still enjoy it, even just a tiny bit (y'know how 'bit' sounds the same as the French for 'cock'?).

"Here, done."

"Yeah, okay, now go away, I'm busy."

"I did what you asked me to do, shithead, you could at least sound grateful and thank the remarkable me!"

"In case you have yet to notice," Kimishita was as annoyed as ever, if not more, "I only asked you to do your fucking job for once, so now get lost and leave me alone."

Fuck, he should've just done the work, if Kiichi was going to pester him–

A stack of paper was thrown on his desk, covering his current material.

"What is–"

"That's _your_ job I also did while I was at it, since you're so busy with the team, your studies, your shop and housework. Ain't I great?"

Kimishita looked at the papers – "Improvements on training" – in disbelief.

Yeah, he hadn't asked for _this_. And he had been worrying over when he would've had the time to do _this_.

Damn Kiichi...

"So, go ahead and thank me, you bastard."

...Damn arrogant and cocky and proud Kiichi, for helping him, even if it was only to be recognized and praised and admired and–

–fuck.

"All right," Kimishita sighed. "Thanks, moron."

"Don't insult me while thanking me, show me those manners you have when you talk to the upperclassmen."

...Seriously?

"Thanks." _Asshole_.

"I want to hear my name with it."

"For fuck's–" Kimishita was so close to grabbing his collar and punching the hell out of him. "Thanks, _Kiichi_ , now _please_ leave me alone!"

A silent moment flew by before Ooshiba broke it, his voice turning low.

"You owe me."

Kimishita didn't like this tone. 

"...What do you want?"

"In your opinion?" Ooshiba's voice sounded clear, commanding.

Kimishita stared back at those eyes piercing him, Ooshiba's gaze hot and domineering.

"On your knees, Kimishita."

"Don't order me around." Yet he had already stood up from his chair before effectively kneeling, looking up to send a heated glare Ooshiba's way.

Ooshiba suddenly seized a handful of hair and harshly pulled, forcing a gasp out of Kimishita's throat.

"You're enjoying this. Or are you going to tell me you're the kind of dude who'd fuck his way out of debt?"

...Because it wasn't the first time things were going down that road between them.

"Did you 'help' me just so you could demand this?" Kimishita retorted. "Are you that desperate?"

A second pull on his hair made him bite his lower lip so he could keep silent.

"Shut up and get on with it."

Kimishita clicked his tongue and proceeded without further ado to unbuckle Ooshiba's belt, the metallic clicking loud in his ears, followed by the familiar sound of a zipper. He wasted no time and roughly slid his hand under black boxers to grab Ooshiba's cock, relishing the choked breathing he heard.

The hair in his hair tightened its hold and slowly pressured his head forward, bringing a mixture of anger and amusement and _arousal_ in his body.

"How eager," he mocked.

"You're going to get it hard if you don't shut up on your own."

"Let's see you try, _Kiich–_ "

A thick cock shoved into his open mouth tore a strangled moan out of his throat.

"Do you want to be forced just so you can cover your own eagerness or because you actually _enjoy_ when I make you submit to me?"

A furious glare was the only answer Ooshiba got before a warm tongue started licking his shaft.

He let Kimishita set his own pace – he didn't want his cock chopped off by angry teeth – and focused on the sensations he was receiving, eyes half-lidded and head thrown back, ignoring _who_ was blowing him.

Except the messy hair in his hand was all too familiar, and the feeling of teeth lightly scraping his cock was all too peculiar and taunting to be done by any voluptuous chick he'd like to bang.

He had to bite his lower lip to muffle the sounds that threaten to escape his throat and harshly tightened his grasp for a second as a warning – he’ll go to hell before admitting he actually _liked_ it.

…Not that Kimishita wasn’t aware.

“What,” he released, smirking, the cock in his mouth. “Afraid you’ll come when you know it’s _me_ who’s sucking you off? You think that’d be a first, you foo–”

Talking while a hard dick is thrust down your throat is kind of difficult, he reckoned.

“Shut the fuck up.” Though flushed, because of the heat, because of the pleasure, because of the _pain_ , Ooshiba maintained his commanding demeanor, reveling in the sight of Kimishita choking on his cock, his eyes watering and failing to keep on glaring at him for a second.

“Heh,” Ooshiba continued his shit-dirty-talking. “What would the team say if they saw their captain on his knees with my cock in his mouth?”

Kimishita couldn’t form a wordly answer, so he resorted to what he knew would shut that fucker’s trap.

Making him come.

He sped up his rhythm, careful of Ooshiba’s reactions, and careful to use his teeth just where and when it’d send the asshole over the edge.

Lick his dick, lips closed around it, swirl your tongue around the head, and _scrape_. It’s not like Ooshiba’s strong hold on his hair was spurring him on, too.

“F– _fuck_ …” Ooshiba was getting louder, audibly trying to restrain his voice and slow the quick rise of his orgasm.

Kimishita’s moans were quieter but higher, his scalp overly sensitive from the amount of pulling Ooshiba had already inflicted.

He took advantage of Ooshiba’s temporary weakness to let the twitching cock out of his mouth and take a breath – and resume the conversation from earlier.

“What would they think if they saw their _ace_ and vice-captain getting off on having his cock sucked and _bitten_ by another guy, uh?”

Surprisingly – or not – Ooshiba may have been more out of breath than Kimishita was, and had to take some time to form a coherent answer. “…They’ll see you with a fucking hard-on, gagging on a cock you _love_ sucking, and think you’re one hell of a fag–”

His cock being swallowed again forced him silent, before his orgasm hit him like a far too powerful wave.

Kimishita’s gag reflex screamed at him to push the warm cock and cum out of his mouth, it was too much, _too m–_

_“Swallow.”_

The hand on his hair pulled again, harder than before, so his head was tilted back and he had no choice – he _had to_.

Ooshiba stared at him through his glazed eyes, looking smug, satisfied at the way his Adam’s apple bobbed, satisfied at having crushed that bastard's pride. _He_ dominated him, he used him, he–

“Well, _Kiichi_ ,” Kimishita had let Ooshiba’s sticky and too damn wet dick past his lips. “Who’s the one who just came thanks to a _dude’s_ mouth?”

He was still on the floor though, looking up at the jerkass who glared back at him, before Ooshiba let his eyes wander downward and his lips formed a sly – and kind of sadistic – grin.

He whispered, voice ragged, still slightly breathless but his words far too audible for Kimishita’s liking, “And you _are_ hard, Kimishita.”

Ooshiba grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stand and ignoring how Kimishita stumbled a bit to pin him back against his desk, one hand still firm on the other’s wrist and the other groping his crotch.

Seemed like Kimishita hadn’t had enough, maybe he’ll just screw his ass here and there then.

Or maybe he should’ve seen the fucker coming at him, pulling on his collar to bite on his lips, and–

–licking Ooshiba’s tongue and mouth with Ooshiba’s unswallowed cum. 

Ooshiba was on the verge of reasserting – in a way, in some way, in a _fucking certain and savage_ way – his power when a hand harshly pushed him backwards, forcing him to step back one or two meters away from a menacing Kimishita.

“Get the fuck out.”

The staredown lasted one second, five seconds, ten seconds, thirty seconds, one min–

Ooshiba turned on his heels and walked away, sending one last heated glare over his shoulder before slamming the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ~


End file.
